


Theory of Happiness

by Sankakuuu



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Bad Writing, Dice-Centric, Family Dice, Fluff, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Oma Kokichi-centric, Other, Sad Oma Kokichi, Swearing, everyone hates kokichi, kokichi angst, kokichi deserved better, like lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sankakuuu/pseuds/Sankakuuu
Summary: Welcome to Kokichi's bone-crushing adventurestehee (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧
Relationships: DICE - Relationship, Kamukura Izuru/Oma Kokichi, Komaeda Nagito/Oma Kokichi, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi & DICE
Comments: 61
Kudos: 187





	1. Happily ever after

**Author's Note:**

> My first story please criticize my writing and what I should improve on

_beep_

The press stopped and Kaito went out. He started dragging Ouma's body on the floor and leaned him aganst the press.

" I'll give you some time to prepare" he muttered

"Aww does the space lunatic feel sorry for me? Don't worry I won't forget to haunt you" 

"Shut up!" Kaito retorted

Ouma laid himself against the cold metal press, he closed his eyes and tried to sink in what was happening.

_"I wonder how the others are doing now, I don't believe in God but I sure hope heaven exists, maybe Amami-chan finally reunited with his sisters, considering how stubborn he is he might've asked God to bring them to him, Akamatsu-san is probably watching us, she always seemed like the worrisome type."_

_"Ryoma-san, no offense but I'm happy you got killed, if you killed yourself you probably, won't be there with them right now."_

_"Mom, I hope you made it there, you were the mom I never had, I'm sorry I wasn't able to rescue you."_

_"Yonaga-chan, if you're painting the sky, mind if I as you to draw a dick? Juuust kidding, aren't you happy you finally get to be with that Atua of yours, you were one of the not boring people here."_

_"Chabashira-san is definitely confused that God is one of the degenerate males, or who knows, she may be fighting with Shinguji, with that creepy smile of his."_

_"Iruma, God don't get me started, I doubt she would even be in the same place as them, but I can't say I hate her though, she helped me and made those super cool inventions, too bad she tried to kill me."_

_"Gonta, I'm sorry I did this, and I'm even more sorry because I know you'll forgive me."_

_I'm sorry I couldn't help all of you_

_Oh and DICE_

_I'm sorry too, I'm a failure as a leader and I made you all suffer_

_I miss you guys_

_You were the only one who accepted me, who tried to understand me, who loved me, I miss the laughter we shared, the meals we ate together, I miss them all._

Hey brat we'll start in five minutes!

_"Is this really the end, it's kind of painful- no, this is the role I took, I prepared for this, I knew this would happen eventually, still, I can't help but feel a little regretful. Maybe if I trusted other people more, maybe if I didn't have to lie so much, maybe if I could've looked for other plans-_

_*beep*_

_"Aah, It's to late to be thinking of what ifs, or what could've been done._

_I'm sorry I wasn't able to save you all, I'm sorry Kaito for dragging you into this_

_I'm sorry DICE_

_We won't be able to meet again after all_

_I'm not going to the same place you all are_


	2. Fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like sad endings so here //•v•//

_*beep* *beep*_

_huh?_

Ouma heard voices whispering around him

"Doctor his condition is now stable" one voice said

_what the actual ~~fuck~~ is going on_

"He should be able to wake up sometime this week" he heard another one say

_Dumbasses, I'm already awake_

Trying to process everything 

_It hurts, my eyes won't open, I can't feel anything, I can't move anything._

_It hurts_

_I'm alive then..._

**_Fuck_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sike it's gonna be all angst from here on out =v=


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi's becomes concious and begins questioning the reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm not a medical student,

A few days has passed since Ouma's condition has stabilized. For now, the best he could do is open his eyes, and drink water.

_thud thud_

_Hmmm? Is it that nurse again?_ Ouma thought

The door opened, and the nurse came in with a meal.

"Hi Ouma" the nurse greeted cheerfully

_hmm? who's that behind her_

Ah! Mikan, would you please introduce yourself?

The purplehaired girl fidgeted, she started trembling and stared into the ground,

"H-hi, m-my name is M-m-mikan Tsumiki, I-I'm the U-ultimate Nurse"

_Ultiimate huh?_

She's also a first year in Hope's Peak academy, she'll be your senpai when the new term starts.

I know that this is a lot for you to take in, but we'll explain it to you slowly okay?

o..ka- That's all he could managed to say,

He wanted to say more things, he wanted to ask more questions

_Was everything fake?_

_hI_ s actions, his sacrifices, his feelings, his memories, his personality, his whole self

Is it all fake?

Was DICE also fake?

HE doesn' t know anymore, what's the truth, what should be believed?

Is what he's thinking right now really real, or are they part of his programmed personality, Are his feelings real? Are his thoughts real? Is _he_ real.

He doesn't know, he doesn't want to.

Everything hurts

He just wants to, fall in a deep sleep and never wake up again

He just wants to 

_Die_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive critism please (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧ nishishi~


	4. The 5th trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi watching the 5th trial

_o ma_

_Ouma!_

_huh?_ Ouma snapped back to reality, greeted by the nurse's worried face

"Are you okay!"

_"Is this nurse an idiot, I can't speak even if I wanted to"_ Ouma thought

"Anyway as I was saying, Mikan will be taking care of you from now on and will fill you in the details, I need to go" she said as she quickly grabbed her stuff and exited the room.

"So uhh O-ouma-kun, uhh" She stuttered nervously as Ouma rolled his eyes

_"sigh, this is gonna be boring"_

"uuh, Ouma-kun, w-would you like to watch the f-fifth trial of d-danganronpa"

_What_

Ouma stared at her, astonished _, "Is everyone here stupid, who would want to watch their own death's trial?'_

_"oh well, it's not like I have anything better to do anyway,"_

Ouma, blinked twice, as if to sign acknowledgement

Fortunately, Mikan noticed it and proceeded to plug the USB into the TV.

They started watching the class trial.

* * *

They finished watching it and Mikan worriedly glanced over to Ouma, it was plain obvious to anyone what happened. 

Ouma expected this though, from the moment he came up with his plan he was prepared for everyone to hate him, to distrust him, to wish him dead.

_"But still, this was different"_ he thought

_"I'm still alive, I'm breathing, I can see you guys"_

_"I didn't want to see them treat me like nothing, I didn't want to realize that no one cared for me, I never wanted this!"_

tears started forming on his eyes, and his face grew warm, the flood rushed in

Mikan, without knowing what to do, hugged him, 

_It hurts, everything hurts, my head hurts, my arms hurt, my legs hurt, but mostly_

_my chest hurts_

_I can't shout, I can't talk, I can't do anything_

_I'm so helpless_


	5. You don't have to be alone anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikan's point of view

I'm Mikan Tsumiki a first year in Hope's Peak Academy, I'm 17 years old, just a year ago, I was forced to participate a killing game, and was one of the Remnants of Despair, but now, thanks to future foundation, I could normally attend school (again)

This year, 16 people who were invited to attend Hope's Peak Academy went missing, the Future Foundation tried to traced them, but arrived to late and their consciousness was forced to play a killing game, I wonder, what are with students and killing games, are they the new trend nowadays? It was also broadcasted in TV and no one, not even Future Foundation could control it.

I've kept up to date with all the episodes and we all found this thing intriguing, the person known as Kokichi Ouma

We liked making theories and share thoughts about him and his actions, you see, we can't really figure him out. He was became our favourite character and we grew attached to him, Even Kuzuryuu-kun said he would want to be partners with his Organization. He wasn't a bad person, at least in our eyes, the fifth trial was torture for us.

I was invited to help in the hospital, and didn't waste the opportunity to volunteer and take care of Ouma

To be honest, I was jealous, he was confident, he was smart, he was a lot of things I wished to be.

That's why when I saw him cry, my senses immediately returned,

I wonder, how does it feel, to try to help everyone only to be hated, to see your only family suffer, to be the first person who knew about the despair, to be despised enough for everyone to want to kill you, to be poisoned and then be crushed. to be alone all to the very end, to watch everyone hate and forget about you, even in death.

How does it feel to wake up and find out all your sacrifices were nothing, not being able to talk, to move, to live?

Not very good I think

That's why, I'll be here, we'll be here

you don't have to be alone anymore


	6. Who are you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know you'll all hate me for this

Ouma was now able to eat and speak, he can move his head a little and though it hurts, he can now raise his arm and do hand gestures, he also recently got permission to use the wheelchair.

"Sorry for being such a burden Mikan-chan!" The grape haired said ecstatically, as if he wasn't pained by his current condition

"It's n-nothing Ouma-kun, in fact I'm really honored" The shy girl replied, she's been receiving scoldings from Ouma about her stuttering, so she's been trying her best

"Oh, is that so, is Mikan-chan actually a pervert, kyaa, I think I should be careful!" He teased

Mikan smiled in return and lifted Ouma out of his bed and carefully placed him on the wheel chair. Just as they were about to leave the room, Ouma tugged on her sleeve lightly, Mikan started panicking

"O-ouma, is t-there something wrong, s-should we have-

"Are you sure none of my classmates are here?" Ouma cut her off, looking down, trying to avoid eye contact. Mikan sensed the tension and answered confidently. 

"Absolutely sure! After they were clear of injuries, they were designated to another hospital for further check ups!"

"Except..." she muttered quietly hoping to not get discovered, unfortunately for her, Ouma had the best hearing senses

"Except?" He repeated, with a hint of harshness in his voice

"Well", the girl started stuttering,"Uhm, the survivors who woke up just recently"

"hmm, and how long was that?" 

"A few days before you did, But don't worry! They're at the other building behind us, the chances of us meeting each other is uhhh, 0%!"

"Okay then lets just have a tour in this hospital for now"

"Uhmm, oh yeah sure" She said while looking away, 

They started exploring the hospital, having small talks and laughing but something had been bothering Ouma.

"Hey, you've been starting to annoy me, what's the problem, he turned his head around to face the nurse, twitched from the pain, and glared at her

"I-I-I'M SO-SORRYYYY!" Mikan started crying her eyes out, Ouma panicked, not knowing what to do he hugged her and gave her a handkerchief

"Listen, I'm not mad okay, he held her face and stared at her, "I'm just irritated because it's so obvious you've got something in your mind" He started wiping her tears with his hands."If you've got a problem then say it, don't be such a coward, he continued to ramble as he hugged her one last time.

Suddenly he felt eyes on him, a lot of eyes actually, he turned around _"Ouch, my head_ " 

"Bring me there" he ordered Mikan and her eyes followed his hand pointing to _that_ door, she started panicking and fidgeting, trying to come up with excuses.

"Don't even try to lie to me" His voice contained a threatening voice, so Mikan had no choice but to do what was said.

Kokichi slammed the door open and _ouch my hand_ , was surprised by the commotion that was 

_"Kazuichi, the confetti"_ He heard a voice say

_"It won't work, no matter how much I try" a sharky voice replied_

_"Then try to-"_

_"Hey Nagito, you bastard what are you doing?"_

_POOF_

The confetti suddenly on the small supreme leader, all together with the confusion that brought upon him, "Happy Release Kokichi Ouma" 

_"But he hasn't been released yet"_

_"Which idiot thought of this"_

_"It's that idiot Nagito"_

_"Please don't blame Komaeda-kun, he was trying his best"_

_"How boring"_

_"Aaah, The ultimates working together for our fellow Kouhai, how truly wonderful"_

_"Shut up Nagito"_ A synchronised harmony of voices followed

Ouma was still in shock

"Why the fuck"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi might find happiness in the next chapter


	7. Ouma's meet and greet event

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouma's meet and greet. Thats it

Welcome back Kokichi Ouma!

Ouma had a lot of questions in his mind, _Who are they? Why are they doing this? What the actual fuck is going on?_

The chaotic group stared at him, some whispering, and others expecting a reaction, unfortunately, the supreme leader wasn't one to do favours for people he just met, he facepalmed and sighed, he did expect this but it was too much to swallow at the moment.

"Look at his face you dumbasses, no one would want to be thrown a party by people you don't know" a small blonde boy said

"Well I certainly don't want to be thrown a party by you" A girl in a kimono snidely remarked

"What'd you say to me bitch" 

_"Baby Gangsta"_ was the first thing that went to Kokichi's mind

"Okay, Okay everyone, let's form a line" The redhead which Ouma assumed was the leader started leading his wheelchair behind a long white table. 

Much to Ouma's confusion, as if it wasn't enough, people started lining up Mikan moved closer and whispered to him

"I'm sorry, they wanted to meet you, but I never imagined they would make it a meet and greet" Mikan fidgeted as she nervously said.

"Heyyy Mikan, ya already spent somuch time with, give us a turn!" A girl with colorful hair and an intense vibe shouted from the back.

" Hyaaa, I-I'm s-sorry!!!" Mikan rushed hurriedly to the back of the line.

Before Kokichi even had the time to react a big guy sat on the chair, he was tall and big and well.. big

He took Ouma's hand and shook it, nice to meet you, I'm Nekomaru Nidai, The Ultimate Team Manager, HAHAAHA, you're so small I feel like I could step on you, he laughed joyfully.

"You know, I wasn't a fan of you playing with people's lives but everything made sense at the end at least I think, I don't know I just like ya, you're a fun guy, here's my gift", he picked something from the ground and handed kokichi a 100kg dumbbells, as soon as he got it he quickly fell out of the wheelchair and collapsed on the floor(ouch)

The others went to the commotion and panicked as he saw the grape boy on the floor

"Coach Nekomaru, uuhh, I think he's still recovering we shouldn't give him a lot of work"

"Nonsense, If he's a man then he should be able to stand this, It's only 100kg"

"Well if thats what you think then why did I fall you musclehead" 

All the attention was focused on the small supreme leader, trying to get back up

"What kind of idiot would give a still recovering patient a dumbbell"

It was all silent, Ouma looked up to them and suddenly

they all laughed

"We get to see this bastard's cheeky words personally huh?"

"That look on Nekomaru's face made me want to die of the laughter" An elegant voice said

"Well now let's continue shall we"

The meet and greet event continued and he started reviewing his present, _A dumbbell from Nidai-chan, a bunch of pictures from Koizumi-san, a basket filled with panta sweets from Hanamura-san, a used pink switch from Nanami-san, perfume from Hinata-kun, an animated virtual avatar of me from Mirata-san, a stock of pantas that could last for one month from Mioda-san, chips from Owari-san, A fluffy stuff monokuma from that little bitch, A matching scarf from Tanaka-san and a.... *sigh* a gun from Pekoyama-san._

_Four more to go_

Fuyuhiko went up next,

"Listen up bastard, I think you're pretty cool and I don't mind if you want to have an alliance with your group, If something happens fucking call me got it?" He said as he slid down a business card. "Anyway you piece of shit, I bought this for you, bye" and by that he laid down a bag and left quickly. Ouma looked inside and saw....

" _WHAT THE FUCK BABY GANGSTA GOT ME A CREDIT CARD"_

he looked at the business card, " _Kuzuryuu-kun, huh, he might be useful"_

"Next!" Ouma exclaimed, a boy with white fluffy hair and a green jacket, he had this creepy look on his face and immediately sat in front of him. 

"Aaah, I tremendously appreciate your sacrifice there Ouma-kun, you, an ultimate, used despair as a stepping stone for hope, how magnificently wonderful, you are truly fitting as a symbol of hope" The strange guy said with a weird look in is eye, he began shaking Ouma's hand repeatedly.

"Hmm, you're really weird, though everyone's weird, why don't you introduce yourself" The boy slyly grinned

"Aaah, to be spoken to by the Ultimate Supreme Leader! What a joyous day indeed" Ouma cringed and backed away

_"gross"_

"I'm sure you wouldn't care for trash like me, I don't belong here after all, I merely got chosen by my luck", he said as he spread his arms over himself, " I'm Nagito Komaeda the Ultimate Lucky student, I know what you're thinking, I have such a useless talent, though I don-

Before Nagito even finished his sentence, he felt a hand hit his head "Ouch" He looked up to see Hinata Hajime, the Ultimate reserve course student (yes)

"I'm sorry for his behavior Ouma-kun, he's always like this, Nagito we reminded you plenty of times to behave yourself" He harshly whispered in his ear and dragged him away, leaving 2 brown boxes. Ouma looked inside and his eyes widened, he was horrified, he took the sticky note that came with it and read 

_["I gave you some of the merchandise I have of you,_

_don't worry I have plenty more, I hope you like it_

_Here's the list_

_Kokichi Figurines- 15_

_Kokichi Posters- 20_

_Acrylic Kokichi keychains- 20_

_Acrylic Kokichi stand- 10_

_Kokichi Plushies- 5_

_Kokichi scarves- 2_

_Kokichi nendroids- 3_

_Kokichi Hoodies- 5_

_Kokichi stickers- 50_

_(These include the other box)_

-Nagito Komaeda]

Shivers ran up his spine, _"Some! If this is some, I want to see the rest, this is really creepy"_

The next boy came in, it was a guy with long silky black hair and red eyes, he emitted an intimidating aura (which Ouma obviously ignored"

"Geez Hinata-kun, if you wanted to see me, you didn't have to become all emo you know?" He teased knowing it wasn't him

"........."

"......"

_"It's understandable that not everyone would like me, oh well, I'll save time"_

_"_ Hey, I get ya know", he said as he examined his nails, "If you won't talk, I won't waste your time, k? You can go now, I'll give them a good word for you" He said as he gestured Izuru to go away

"....."

"......"

_"What the actual fuck does this emo dude want, spare me the awkwardness for God's sake"_

"How boring, But it's not that I dislike it, I'm Izuru Kamakura, the ultimate Hope, I have everyone's talent including yours"

"....."

Suddenly Ouma's eyes lit up stars forming on them, he quickly grasped Izuru's hand and stared into his eyes, "Woah, you're that guy everyone warned me about, huh, that's so cool! You weren't speaking so I thought you were boring, but you're really amazing, huh?"

Izuru's cheeks flushed and he looked away, he was used to compliments, to the point it would get boring, but hearing that from your Idol, sure has a different effect.

He started coughing and brushed off Ouma's hand, "You're quite boring, but I guess you're interesting" He gave him a card with an address on it, "This is the Class 77's male dorms, you can stay there once you get released. As soon as he stood up Ouma called out to him, 

"Hey why are you guys doing this for me?" He said in a small voice, afraid to look at the eyes of the apathetic man

"Hm.. What a boring question, I guess you could say we just like you" He said as he left

Ouma started thinking 

_"What did I do to deserve this"_

"Darlings, a little help here, I need to bring all the food" the chef exclaimed

_"I don't even know them"_

"Be right there, TeruTeru", the redhead followed up

_"Where's my class"_

_"They didn't even come to see me"_

As Ouma tried to move his wheelchair towards the group, his vision began to blur and darken as he suddenly

fainted


	8. Author's question

Do you like this??

Would you like me to continue or drop?


End file.
